


put on a show

by isloremipsumafterall (orphan_account)



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 11:55:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3133553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/isloremipsumafterall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angie's about to play Betty in the Captain America play and who better to help her with the character than Peggy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	put on a show

“Practicing lines again I see.” Peggy ran a hand through her hair as she took her hat off, stepping in to her room that was occupied by Angie as it had been for the past few weeks every time she returned home.

“I just need to get this part right.” Angie bit her lip, looking down at the paper she held in her hand. “It isn’t every day a gal gets to play Betty up on stage, I just want to do her right and then get the fame and fortune I deserve.”

Angie’s smile was infectious and Peggy laughed, “Indeed, and I suppose you’d like some help again?”

“From a real live woman who did fight in the war, of course Peggy.” Angie stood, throwing an arm over Peggy’s shoulder and drawing her closer. “You’re my muse.”

Her blue eyes were made dark by the shadows from the lamps and Peggy found she missed the dinner solely for being able to see Angie’s eyes in the sunlight.

“All right, I can spare a few hours to help you go over some lines.”

There hadn’t really been a chance she wouldn’t, it was the same routine they had gone through over the past few weeks and like before Angie let out a gleeful noise that had Mrs. Fry knocking on her door and telling her to keep it down a moment later.

Angie glanced back at the door and then towards Peggy again, drawing her closer like she was sharing a secret, the edges of her eyes crinkling and Peggy could forget all about spies and life threatening situations and be privy to Angie’s secrets forever with that look.

“Shall we then?” Peggy took the script out of Angie’s hands, pulling away to look at it though she already knew every ridiculous word.

A radio show was one thing, a play was a whole other. Each line as preposterous as before and she took comfort in the fact that Angie thought it silly too. But it was Angie’s big break and the least she could do was support her friend.

Which was how she found herself in front row on opening night, trying her best not to roll her eyes at the antics on stage but still smiling when Angie burst out her lines, a touch overenthusiastic but fitting for the setting it was in.

“So?” Angie found her afterwards, still decked up in her stage make up and grasped Peggy’s hands. “What did you think? Be honest now, it’s important to me.”

“I thought…” Peggy offered her a soft smile, freeing one hand to cup Angie’s cheek in support. “You were brilliant darling.”

That at least wasn’t going to be a lie.

Immediately Angie broke out into a grin, throwing her arms around Peggy and laughing.

It was lucky they were in the shadows of the theater because when Angie pulled back, giving Peggy just the briefest of space only to lean in close again and knock her forehead against Peggy’s, lips nearly touching her own.

“I’m so glad that my muse thought so, I was thinking of you the whole time on stage and how this wasn’t at all what it was like for you but I did try my best.”

“It was good.” Peggy insisted. “You’ll have amazing reviews in the paper I’m certain.”

Angie pressed in and Peggy let her, drawing the other woman against her and closing all distance between them until they were kissing in the darkness, away from prying eyes.

“That’s quite the thank you.” Peggy commented, smiling as Angie pulled away.

Blue eyes winked back at her, “And there’s more where that came from.”


End file.
